Nadia Almada
Nádia Conceição Almada is a housemate from Big Brother 5 and Ultimate Big Brother. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Have a laugh and survive with humour. Have you lived in a house share before? Describe your worst experience of house sharing Being told off for not doing the dishes. Who do you think you most resemble from history and why? Medusa - because of the way I look in the morning. What is your greatest fear about going in? Being first evicted (more disappointment than fear). What message would you like to send to those who know you? Be only by yourself. Follow your dreams. Follow your heart. Find your soul! Be only by yourself, just be!! What will most annoy the other housemates about you? Overpowering excitement and loud. What will they love? My honesty, sense of humour. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? Two-faced behaviour. What will you do if you don't win? Outside broadcaster for the news. Travel. Open a fashion house. What's your biggest secret? I have a tattoo that was supposed to be my name. It ended up being Nancy. People say they will do anything to win. Where would you draw the line? Wouldn't strip off purposefully for votes. Tell us a joke. I never tell jokes but love listening to them. What is your party trick? Don't have one. Favourite movie, book or magazine? Pretty Woman, Heat and gossip mags. Favourite author - Paulo Coelho What item of clothing could you not live without? My toothbrush. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? I'm already famous at home for being me. When you leave the house, who would you most like to see? Mum and friends, Kathy Burke, Joanna Lumley, Will Young, Enrique Iglesias, Sophia Loren, Graham Norton, June Sarpong, Geri Halliwell, Robbie Williams, Jordan. What is your best chat up line? I just rely on my beauty!! Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? Gorgeous roses, gorgeous dinner. Sexy lingerie on. What car do you drive now? What will you drive if you win? Vauxhall Corsa. BMW convertible. Big Brother 5 .]] On Day 32, Nadia was nominated for eviction against her closest friends in the House, Marco and Michelle. On Day 36, Nadia survived the eviction after receiving 19.27% of the vote. Due to the ''Privates and Sergeants task, Nadia faced the public vote again in Week 7. On Day 50, Nadia survived the eviction after receiving 4.79%, the fourth highest number of votes, of the six-way vote to evict. The following week, Nadia faced the public vote once again. On Day 57, Nadia survived the vote after receiving 7.22% of the four-way vote to evict. The following week, Nadia faced the public vote for a third time in a row. Nadia, once again, survived the eviction. Nadia then went on to reach the Final, where she was crowned the winner of Big Brother 5, with 74% of the two-way vote to win. Nominations History Ultimate Big Brother On Day 7, after receiving two nominations, Nadia faced the public vote. On Day 11, Nadia was the second person to be evicted that night in a double-evicion, after receiving 33.2% of the 6-way vote to evict. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Almada went on to record a single entitled "A Little Bit of Action", which reached Number 27 in the UK Singles Chart in December 2004. She also made a guest appearance in the soap opera Hollyoaks turning on the Christmas Lights. She entered the Big Brother Australia house visiting the three finalists during Week 14 and has made various appearances on televised chat shows and game shows (most notably on "Big Fat Quiz of the Year 2004"). In 2008 she co presented The Big Brother Launch Night Project on the launch night of Big Brother 9. She took part in Celebrity Fitness Videos Not Fit For TV, which was hosted by Lorraine Kelly and Eamon Holmes. The show featured celebrities performing Almada's own Latino inspired Dance/Fitness video, Latino Dance Workout, which she released in 2004. In the beginning of time Almada was a contestant on the Channel Five reality show, Trust Me...I'm A Holiday Rep. Almada was a replacement for Britain's Next Top Model contestant Jasmine Lennard. The following year she was a celebrity guest on a four-day stay on Channel 4's reality TV show, Fool Around With...; her goal was to decipher who out of several male contestants was single, enabling them to win £10,000. In an interview with Heat magazine in June 2009, Almada revealed that she is writing her memoirs. Gallery nadia.jpg|Nadia wins Big Brother 5 nadia_almada_2972690.jpg|Nadia enters the Ultimate Big Brother House Ultimate+Brother+Second+Eviction+2G0CZ6dnUAOl.jpg|Nadia leaves the Ultimate Big Brother House Trivia *Nadia is tied with Daniel Bryan for having survied the most evictions in Big Brother 5, with 4. *The last three remaining housemates in Big Brother 5, in other words the Final 3, all received exactly 13 nominations against them throughout their stay in the House; this includes Nadia. *Nadia is the second ever female winner. *Thus far, Nadia is the only ever Portuguese to have appeared on Big Brother. *In 2010, to mark the end of Big Brother in the UK, she appeared on a Big Brother winners special of Channel 4 show Come Dine With Me, with Big Brother winners Brian Dowling, Brian Belo and Sophie Reade. Almada finished in third place. *Nadia was the only former winner in Ultimate Big Brother to be evicted before the Final.